tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Family: The Reincarnation
Lucky: Last summer we spent two seasons with contestants isolated in the Big Family house. Both Liam and Lily came out on top, but this time it is different with many twists and turns. Twenty new and returning contestants will join for the adventure of a lifetime! Welcome to Big Family: The Reincarnation! Contestants: #Desiree - The Hot Chick - Luckybrandon100 #Drew - The Athlete - Luckybrandon100 #Liam - The Sarcastic Type - NanoPower512 #Daniel - The Nice Guy - NanoPower512 #Corey - The Cool Kid Wannabe - Conker511 #Trey - The Film Maker Kid - Conker511 #Miz- The Reality Superstar- RR44 #Kane- The Monster- RR44 #Dusk- the calm meditaiter - Dawntdrotifan #Aaron - The Animals Rights Fanatic - TrentFan #Glyce - The Planner for the Future - TrentFan #Nathan- The Video Game Addict- Boomerangfish #Mia- The Fanfiction Author- Boomerangfish #Athena, the Scene Chick - Royal SeaGod #Karl - The Complaining Guy - BlazeHead 51 #Johnny - The Badass Dude - BlazeHead 51 #Chandler- The Heroic Friend-ACTN #Mickey- The Talented One- ACTN #Amber - The Dumb Princess -Loenev #Luna - The next (lesbian) Heather - Loenev Table Pre-Chat '''Lucky: Talk with the other Houseguests before you enter the house! Liam: I can't believe I'm back again :) After Winning the first season and being technically third out last season I'm back! Daniel: At least you were in last season, I wasn't a favourite :( Lucky: I wonder why... Daniel: D: what's that.supposed to mean? :( Dusk: hello im damon i hope i can be freinds with you guys ive never been in big family before Athena; Hey everyone. -puts up two fingers, symbolizing the "peace" sign- Dusk : i know peace you look nice Miz: Sup Mizfits? Kane: ............ Nathan: Hey everyone! Its great to be back... again. Mia: Hey everyone, its great to be here! Liam: Nathan, Corey, Remember Season 1? THAT WAS AWESOME! and this season is BIGGER! Daniel: I'm Scared..... I'M GOING TO BE OUT FIRST D:! And I didn't have any friends in season 1, no one noticed me untill I quit final 4! AND WITH MORE PEOPLE I'LL BE KILLED AND.....AAHHH! Day 1 Living Room Lucky: Hello, everyone and welcome to the Big Family house! You will spend fifteen days here and last one standing wins. This season will be different, but that twist will be revealed at the first eviction ceremony which begins right about now! Kitchen Backyard HOH Bedroom Bedroom A Bedroom B Bedroom C Bedroom D Attic Eviction Ceremony '''Lucky: The twist this season is called The Reincarnation. When you get evicted, you are not out of this game. There is a new room called the Attic where the evicted Houseguests will stay. You will compete in challenges and the loser gets officially evicted. The last person standing in the attic will return to the game. To start this season off, you will vote off two Houseguests that will immediately be sent to the Attic. Desiree: Anybody who has the name Karl needs to go and anyone who has a name like Kane needs to go. Drew: Whatever Des says goes. Bye Karl and Kane! Daniel: I wasn't very..... Talkative to You two, Drew and Desiree so to apologize I'll vote Karl and..... Kane.... VOTING ALREADY, THIS IS TOO HARD D: Liam: Might as well go for the majority of the votes because what I say won't change nothing, Karl and Kane *sigh* Amber: I vote for Karl and Kane. Luna: Me tooooo ! Karl and Kane. Mia: Oviously Karl and Kane. You can't go against the majority... Nathan: Karl and Kane I guess. Liam: Nathan, Sup, Haven't seen you in a while! Nathan: Its been a while since season two, hasn't it? Liam: Yep, It was cool when we were final 2 Lucky: Karl and Kane are the first two Houseguests traveling to the Attic. Tomorrow the challenges will all begin. Good night Houseguests! Dusk : good night mr. uh ....... person and sweet dreams to you all Nathan: Hey, uh... hosty voice, how much did it cost to have The Attic installed? Lucky: Not much. We've always had it. The producers said we needed to use all our space. Day 2 Living Room '''Lucky: Good morning Houseguests! Ready for some challenges? I know, I am! Kitchen Backyard HOH Bedroom Bedroom A Bedroom B Bedroom C Bedroom D Attic '''Lucky: Hello Karl and Kane! To start you guys off easy, the first person to say "I will return", will move on while the other person will officially be eliminated. HOH Challenge '''Lucky: For your first HOH challenge, you will have to answer trivia about season two. Pretty simple! Question #1: Who won season two of Big Family? The first six to answer correctly move on to round two. Amber: Lily wins. Luna: Lily wins. Liam: I WON the first so I MUST know who won number 2, it's Lily Daniel: Lily!! I was rooting for Selena but oh well Desiree: Lily, duh! Drew: Ummm... Lily Lucky: Amber, Luna, Daniel, Liam, Desirre, and Drew move on! Question #2: Who got eliminated first in season two? The first four to correctly answer move on. Amber: Matthew Luna: Matthew Daniel: Mathew Liam: Mathew Lucky: Amber, Luna, Daniel, and Matthew move on. Question #3: Who was the first jury member in season two? The first two to correctly answer move on. Amber: Lady Marmalade Luna: Lady Marmalade Daniel: You two talk to much, But Yes Lady Marmalade Lucky: Amber and Luna move on. Final Question: What user is the host? The first person to answer wins. Daniel: Lucky! (WHY NOT :D) Luna: Lucky (luckybrandon100) Amber: Oh. she wins. Lucky: Congratulations Luna! You are the first HOH! Daniel: Congrats Luna :) Luna: Thanks! You do it great, to. (CONF) This feeling, feels so nice. I'm happy i win this challenge. Nominations Lucky: Which two Houseguests do you nominate for eviction? Luna: Nathan and Mia. Lucky: Competing for the veto are, Luna, Nathan, Mia, Daniel, Drew, and Trey. You guys may chat here until the veto competition. Liam: Nathan, I hope your not elimanated Luna: Veto competition.. sounds new for me. Daniel: You compete to take someone off the nomination list, or to stop others from changing, if used mine on Nathan, You'd have to nominate someone else else instead and those nominees would be up for elimination.... or attic? Anyway You win POV (power of veto) by winning this next competition Luna: Sounds difficult. But thanks for the info! Daniel: Its easy, Did you know Liam Has won the most veto's in season 1? And Lily season 2? And, Coincidently, Those two won their respected seasons! Dusk : wow ive never been here so i barely know any of the contestants im sorry for not competing in this challenge (Boomerangfish: Sorry I didn't compete in the challenge) Nathan: Well, this stinks, two days into season three and I'm already up for elimination. Mia: Stop complaining! I'm tired of hearing this! Your just making it harder to focus! Athena: (Diary Room: I'm happy I wasn't nominated, I just need to keep hoping I am safe.) Dusk : ooooo i wonder whos gonna win the veto competition Athena: -applying black nail polish- Hey, Dusk. I like your name, it's so...dark. I like that. -side smiles- Dusk : um thank you your name is cool too Athena: So, what do you? Outside the house, I mean. (DR: I think I should get Dusk into joining an alliance with me. I need protection, and so does he. We could easily make it to the finale.) Dusk : i sell my art to people and give it to animal shelters and i like to meditate and i go help this nature orginization my sister owns it Dawn Athena: Oh, that's...cool, I guess. So, tell me about your sister. How's she like? Veto Competition Begins at 1PM EST (Boomerangfish- Sorry, I won't be able to compete. I will be @ a family thing)